Curse and Rain
by Ry Kazumi
Summary: Rain. Knp kta itu terasa begitu buruk bagiku? Setiap kali bertemu dengan kata itu, aku slalu sial. Tpi, semua itu berubah ketika aku melihat 'Nya'. Cowok yang tersenyum memandangi hujan di balik jndela kaca. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin tahu siapa dia. karena pertemuan kami tepat setelah peristiwa paling tragis yang prnh ku alami. Atw inikah yang nm.y KUTUKAN? lalu apa hbungan kduany?


Hujan.

Satu kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan hal yang sejak tadi di pandangi oleh seorang gadis berambut Pink panjang dari balik jendela kaca lebar yang terletak di salah satu koridor sekolahnya. Gadis itu, dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun tetap saja terlihat tidak senang. Alis di wajahnya yang mungil tampak saling bertautan dan bibirnya melengkung kebawah menandakan kalau dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Ia memandangi tetesan-tetesan hujan yang entah sampai kapan berhentinya itu sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lupa membawa payung yang menyebabkannya harus menunggu seorang diri, sambil berharap bahwa hujan deras di luar akan segera berhenti dan menyediakannya jalan untuk dilewati tanpa perlu membuat baju seragamnya basah kuyup.

Bosan memandangi jendela kaca yang menampakkan pemandangan yang sama sejak awal, gadis itu kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang sudah kosong 30 menit yang lalu. Berharap bahwa hujan telah berhenti sesampainya ia di ujung koridor nanti. Atau lebih tepatnya bertemu dengan pintu keluar yang menganga lebar sebelum bel sekolahnya berbunyi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Bel itu menandakan bahwa sekolah sudah ditutup. Gadis itu semakin merengut saat mendengar langkah kakinya yang menggema dikoridor sekolah yang sepi. Pertanda bahwa bel kedua akan segera berbunyi.

Gadis bermata sebiru laut itu atau kita sebut saja Megurine Luka, semakin mempercepat langkahnya ia tidak ingin mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Tapi, tampaknya takdir memang senang melihatnya kesusahan. Yah, hujan masih belum berhenti meski ia sudah sampai di depan pintu utama sekolahnya. Dan sialnya lagi, mimpi buruknya itu sudah sampai setengah jalan.

**Ding….. Dong… Ding**

Yah, bel kedua berbunyi yang berarti semua orang sudah berada di luar sekolah dan menyisakan para petugas kebersihan yang sedang membersihkan kelas-kelas. Gadis itu kembali merutuki dirinya sambil mengumpat-umpat hujan yang tidak berhenti-berhentinya itu. 'Kenapa hujan selalu menjadi hal yang membawa kesialan bagiku?' rutuknya dalam hati. Sekarang, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya sampai bel ketiga berbunyi dan itu berarti dia akan sendirian di sekolah tanpa siapapun meski hanya seorang petugas kebersihan.

"Damn!" serunya melampiaskan segala emosi yang sejak tadi di tahannya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tidak cukupkah kejadian yang menimpannya kemarin?

Gadis itu hanya bisa mendesah berat lalu duduk di salah satu kursi tamu yang terbuat dari kayu yang ada di sana. Wajah manisnya seakan ingin luntur sekarang juga. Tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis yang dipendamnnya dari tadi.

'Oh, akankah hari ini menjadi lebih buruk lagi?' desahnya. Otaknya yang frustasi membuatnya kembali mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin.

**Flashback On**

Malam itu hujan turun dengan derasnya bersama petir yang menggema dan kilatan petir yang membelah langit. Membuat tak ada seorang pun yang sadar sesuatu telah terjadi di rumah besar keluarga Megurine.

_Sreeekk….._

_Bltaaarrrrr…._

_"Gyaaaaa…." _

_Teriakan yang saling menyahuti di sertai suara sabetan pisau dan cipratan darah yang kemudian menghiasi dinding-dinding yang terdapat di rumah keluarga Megurine itu. Tampak seorang gadis yang tengah terisak-isak sambil menutupi telingannya, tidak kuasa mendengar teriakan pilu yang menggema di seluruh ruangan. Gadis itu berlarian kesana-kemari seraya memegangi kalung berliontin Kristal merah kesayangannya, berusaha mencari tempat berlindung dari sabetan 'orang tak dikenal' yang tiba-tiba datang kerumahnya dan membunuh semua keluarganya. Yang berarti hanya dirinya seorang yang masih hidup setidaknya detik itu sampai…_

_Sreeekkk…_

_"Ukh.." rintihnya pelan. Lemparan pisau itu tepat mengenai bahu kirinya yang kini mengalirkan darah merah segar. Namun, hal itu tidak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk tetap berlari menjauh dan berharap menemukan pintu keluar atau apapun itu yang dapat membuatnya menjauh dari 'Kematian'. _

Silhouette _sang 'orang tak dikenal' tersebut hampir menggapai pergelangan tangan Luka, kalau saja gadis itu tidak segera menemukan pintu keluar dari rumah 'berdarah' itu._

_Braaakkk…_

_Gadis itu membanting pintu besar itu keras-keras, berharap sang 'orang tak di kenal' itu menghentikan langkahnya. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Luka terus berlari dan berlari sampai akhirnya menemukan pinggiran jalan raya. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu terus berlari, tidak sadar bahwa sebuah truk berukuran besar dengan kecepatan tinggi bergerak kearahnya dan… _

_Dengan sigap, seorang pemuda berambut _HoneyBlonde _menarik tubuh Luka yang hanya berjarak 5 meter dari truk tersebut, menyelamatkan gadis itu dari pintu 'kematian'nya. _

_"Huftt.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya cowok itu pada Luka yang masih terbengong, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika saja Cowok itu tidak datang menolongnya._

_"Hei, kau melamun," lambaian tangan cowok itu mengembalikan kesadaran Luka dari alam 'Bayangan'nya. "E-eh… Apa tadi?" jawab Luka polos yang membuat geram cowok di depannya. _

_"Aku bertanya 'apa kau baik-baik saja'?" ulang cowok itu._

_Luka merengut, "Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Apa kau tidak melihat sabetan pisau yang ada di bahu kiriku ini!" ucapnya tajam kepada orang yang baru saja menolongnya itu._

(Ryuun : Kau benar-benar tega, Luka! *geleng2 kpala GaJe*

Luka : Hei, siapa yang membuat dialognya? *pasang muka horror*

Ryuun : AKuuu…! *triak pke Toa*

Luka : Jadi, siapa yang salah?

Ryuun : emmm… siapa yah? Lupaa XP *larii..*

? : _sweatdrop_)

_Cowok itu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pasrah melihat cewek yang sudah di selamatkannya dan perlu di tambahkan 'cewek yang di cintainya' malah marah-marah nggak jelas. "Dasar kau ini. Kalau saja aku tidak menolongmu tadi, kau pasti sudah mati sekarang!" balasnya tak kalah sengit. _

_Luka terdiam, "Benar juga, sihh.. kalau begitu Maaf dan Terima kasih" ucapnya. "Oh iya, namamu?"_

_"AKu Len Kagamine. Panggil saja Len. Kau?"_

_"Luka Megurine," balas Luka yang membuat Len langsung pucat seketika._

_'Ja-jadi…. Dia..' _

_Luka kemudian bersiap pergi dari tempat itu. Yah, kalau tangannya tidak di tahan oleh Len. "kau mau kemana?" _

_Luka terdiam (lagi), "entahlah…" jawabnya bimbang. Cowok manis itu menggeleng (lagi), "kau benar-benar Aneh…" 'tapi, aku suka itu' tambahnya dalam hati._

_"kalau begitu, tinggallah denganku.." lanjutnya yang membuat Luka langsung _speechless _serta _blushing _bersamaan. "Ta-tapi…"_

_"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam tentangku. Aku tinggal di salah satu rumah yang ada di sana (menunjuk ke arah sederetan rumah besar yang ada di seberang jalan) bersama kakak kembarku. Dan sepertinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada, emm…" Len berhenti sejenak lalu merundukkan kepalanya, "keluargamu"_

**To Be Continued**


End file.
